


Grand gestures

by alexisriversong



Series: Love song contest [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Tony makes one of Bucky's and Steve's desire's come true





	Grand gestures

**Author's Note:**

> ★ “This story participates to the contest ‘You Raise Me Up - Love Songs Contest’ created by Fanwriter.it and Torre di Carta”.  
> ★ Prompt: 15) Dream a little dream of me (Doris Day)  
> ★ Word count: 613

Tony had never been one for grand gestures of love, he had never been one for big declarations or any permanent stuff, he had, quite frankly, always ran as far away as possible from anything even remotely similar to marriage.

In the last three years, everything had changed.

He had fallen in love with first one and then two supersoldiers and now he could never imagine his life without them in it. It had not been easy. They had their fights, he still never listened to Steve when they were on mission… but he loved them.

That’s why today had to be absolutely perfect. He had a whole room decorated like a ballroom from the 30’s. He knew how Steve and Bucky missed their era sometimes and how they had wished they could do normal things, go on normal dates, go dancing… So he had prepared everything to take them back to the past.

They were going to watch a black and white movie in the multimedia room with an actual projector and the movie on film. Then they were going to have dinner in another room, set like an old little restaurant, Italian (they all loved it). And then they’ll move to the ballroom.

Bucky and Steve were amazed by the atmosphere, loving how it was almost like going back in time, appreciating their boyfriend’s efforts and kissing him at odd moments during all the night.

It was only when they were in the ballroom, the three of them swaying on the dancefloor, Tony in the middle, Bucky behind him and Steve in front of him that he decided it was the right moment to tell them why he had gone through all that trouble that night.

While Doris Day sang “Dream a little dream of me”, Tony looked at his boyfriends and smiled.

“I’ve never been one for grand gesture guys. Never wanted to be attached to anyone for too long. Never wanted to settle down. Since I realized how I felt about you two, my life’s been different. I have never felt this way before. So… I’ve settled this up so you could live one of your fantasies and so I could also be in it. And I hope I’m not gonna ruin it with this but… I know I can’t marry you both and I don’t want to marry just one of you. It wouldn’t be correct. But I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want the world to know it. Even if it has no legal power… Steve… Bucky… would you do me the honor of spending the rest of your lives with me and to wear this rings to show the words that we belong to each other?”

While he was talking he had stopped dancing and had gotten down on one knee. Now he had a jewelry box open in his hands with three simple wedding rings.

“It’s adamantium so they can’t get destroyed during fights”

The two supersoldiers looked down at him with smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes before they both slid to their knees to join Tony and kiss him and hug him and whispering yesses and taking the rings and sliding them on. Bucky’s was even made specifically so it wouldn’t slid down his metallic left hand ring finger, where it belonged.

In background Doris Day finished singing but they paid her no attention.

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_

_But in your dreams whatever they be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

_Dream a little dream of me_

_Dream a little dream of me_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. This work as always is unbetaed and I'm Italian, so forgive any glaring mistakes!


End file.
